


somnambulism

by Paola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paola/pseuds/Paola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ha estado actuando "inconscientemente" en el significado mas literal de la palabra y todo por una persona. Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en mi vida, así que no se como quedara este fic, de todo corazón espero que les guste

somnambulism

Cap 1

 

Siente una brisa cálida en su rostro y apenas puede abrir los ojos por causa de la luz del sol, que se cuela por las cortinas. Hoy como todos los días; despierta dos segundos antes que suene el despertador para ir al instituto, “debe ser la costumbre” se dice a sí mismo, apaga el despertador que había comenzado a sonar.

Se termina de despertar definitivamente, se destapa, se levanta, se mira a sí mismo y su rostro se transforma en uno de horror cuando se da cuenta que está completamente desnudo ¡¡pero qué mierda!! Porque está desnudo, recuerda perfectamente que anoche él se acostó vestido con su pijama.

Y lo peor de todo es que no es la primera vez que le pasa, no lo de estar completamente desnudo pero si lo de no recordar las cosas que hace; como por ejemplo: abrir la ventana en las noches, y eso es “todas las noches”, lo ha comprobado porque siempre la cierra con seguro antes de dormir, o en qué momento llego al baño a las tres de la madrugada, pero lo que más le sorprendió y le impacto fue aquella vez que después del entrenamiento de la manada llego tan cansado que no se molestó en ducharse y se durmió encima de su cama con su ropa llena de barro proveniente del bosque, al despertarse cinco horas después se dio cuenta que solo estaba vestido con una toalla cubriéndole su estrecha cintura, su cabello estaba mojado lo que hacía caer sutiles gotitas de agua sobre su pálido cuerpo, se había duchado y no lo recordaba, y si, en ese momento debió haberse preocupado, pero hace poco habían descubierto que Jackson era el kanima y tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza, como convencer a Scott que lo mejor que podían hacer era despachar a Jackson al mundo de los muertos, y si, no está orgulloso de eso pero es que Jackson le cae como una patada en el estómago y más ahora que es un Jackson- hombre lobo,-(más capullo que de costumbre)- que está consciente de su poder. 

Aun parado en el mismo lugar; esta como podríamos llamar en un “estado de shock post traumático” porque en la vida de Stiles todo es más complicado y raro que ni el mismo se lo cree, cae en cuenta que su ventana está completamente abierta ( cosa que ya había pasado antes ) y también hay barro en el suelo echas por zapatos como si alguien hubiera entrado ¡pero como es eso posible! No, definitivamente no quiere pensar en eso ahora; bastante tiene ya con que este rodeado de hombres lobo y que su vida este en constante peligro (aunque últimamente él pueblo ha estado bastante tranquilo - a lo que sobrenatural se refiere – después de haber acabado con Gerard “psicópata” Argent) como para agregarle otra cosa que ni él mismo entiende.

Por suerte llego a tiempo al instituto aparco el jeep y entró a clase. Ya en la tarde salía con Scott del instituto y pararon frente al jeep de Stiles. 

\- Stiles – silencio – Stiles – más silencio, Scott ya se estaba exasperando – ¡STILES! – no tuvo más remedio que gritar para que Stiles lo escuchara.

 

\- ¡Que pasa! Y ¡porque me gritas! – dijo Stiles sin entender la reacción de Scott.

\- Que que pasa, dímelo tú, has estado como ido todo el tiempo

\- Si disculpa es que hoy me paso algo muy raro y por más que le busco explicación no la encuentro – dijo Stiles totalmente superado por la situación.

\- Raro, ¿cómo qué raro?, que quieres decir – 

\- Si raro… me levante completamente desnudo y la ventana estaba abierta y había como tierra en el suelo… no se estoy muy confundido –dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello (cada día mas largo) y tironeándoselo en un movimiento nervioso. 

\- Desnudo – dijo Scott con cara de “no entiendo absolutamente nada” pero un segundo después su expresión cambió a una indescifrable, a Stiles le pareció extraño. 

\- ¡Que pasa! ¿porque esa cara? – dijo Stiles porque no le gusta no entender las cosas y si tenía que ver con la manada quería saberlo

\- ¡Que! No, no pasa nada es que – quedo unos segundos en silencio como tratando de encontrar alguna excusa para salir del paso –¡ Allison!… me acorde que hoy tengo una cita con Allison… para ir al cine, ya sabes cómo terminó todo y esta vez decidimos ir más lento tú me entiendes – termino con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro 

\- Ya como digas – empequeñeció los ojos como tratando de leer lo que pasa por la mente de Scott aunque no necesita un gran esfuerzo para saber que algo le está ocultando 

\- Stiles relájate, mira hay explicación para todo – dice con un tono y una expresión de querer decir algo, pero que no puede; en otras palabras definitivamente Scott le oculta algo “genial lo único que me faltaba” - seguro que también para esto – después de decir eso Scott desapareció no literalmente pero le faltó poco, salió huyendo como si Chris argent lo hubiera sorprendido con escopeta en mano en su habitación mientras él le robaba la preciada flor a su bebé.

Stiles suspira resignado, sube a su jeep azul y se dispone a ir a su casa 

 

Entra a su casa, sabe que su papá todavía está haciendo su deber como el sheriff del pueblo así que no se molesta en llamarlo, sube las escaleras arrastrando los pies, llega a su habitación, deja caer su mochila al suelo, cae como peso muerto en su cama y cinco segundos después se queda profundamente dormido.

Se levanta, se sienta en su cama y mira a su alrededor como reconociendo el lugar donde está. Stiles se pone de pie, ¡espera un momento ese no es Stiles! Bueno, no el Stiles “consiente”, él es el Stiles estando “dormido”, camina a la salida de su habitación, baja las escaleras y sale de su casa, él no quiere estar allí y sus pies caminan solos hacia donde está aparcado el jeep, lo pone en marcha y conduce, todo el tiempo estando inconsciente. Finalmente llega a su destino se baja del jeep y lo ve.


	2. capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en este capitulo se sabrá que le sucede a Stiles ojala les guste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esta historia va después de la temporada dos de teen wolf, sin embargo no tomaré en cuenta nada de lo que ha pasado en la temporada tres (excepto Paige)

Derek está en su habitación, tumbado de espalda sobre el colchón de su cama, viendo el techo pero sin mirarlo, solo pensando.

Isac no está en casa; seguramente en este momento está con Scott para no estar aquí cuando él llegue.

Isac se fue a vivir con él hace seis meses desde que termino de reconstruir la mansión Hale hasta dejarla lo más parecido a como estaba antes del incendio, pero obviamente no quedo igual, o tal vez el ya no la ve igual, porque ya nada es igual y por más que intente sentirse del mismo modo que antes en esa casa ya no es así porque todo se ha ido, porque ya nada queda, no queda más que espacios vacíos sin calor humano; sin familia, solo esta Isac y aunque lo ha llegado a estimar mucho, no solo porque es su beta sino también porque es un chico leal y que lo ha apoyado en múltiples momentos, no es ni remotamente lo mismo. 

Él no se considera a sí mismo alguien sin escrúpulos, siniestro o un psicópata, pero sí reconoce (nunca en voz alta) que ha cometido errores en su vida que le han costado muy caros, empezando por su primer amor; Paige, asesinarla fue extremadamente doloroso para él, pero tenía que hacerlo, y todo por un estúpido error de pensar que convirtiéndola en lobo podía estar eternamente con ella

Pero está muy consciente que se dejó influenciar por su tío “mejor amigo” Peter, pero que equivocado estaba, haber confiado ciegamente en él, es otro error que pago caro. Y ahora que anda rondando por ahí y no saber dónde, le hace sentir increíblemente incomodo, sabe que si Peter no se ha atrevido a enfrentarlo no es porque le tema sino más bien porque lo necesita para sobrevivir “Peter necesita a Derek” quién lo diría, hasta a él le parece algo para no creer. 

Pero sin duda de lo que más se arrepiente (y no está seguro si ha sido un error porque lo ha disfrutado cada segundo con cada centímetro de su cuerpo) es lo que ha estado haciendo en estos últimos cinco meses y por más que lo ha intentado evitar no puede hacerlo, se ha dicho incontables veces “esta será la última vez, no puedo permitir que pase de nuevo”, pero pasa de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra más y hasta que finalmente se le escapó de las manos “soy una horrible persona, soy un miserable” “esto no debió pasar así” no paraba de repetírselo, “él no está consciente, no sabe lo que está haciendo” hasta que dejo de luchar y simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y por lo que su lobo le pedía, después fue mucho más fácil y se acostumbró a la extraña relación que llevaba con Stiles o con el Stiles sonámbulo. Sí, eso es lo que tiene Stiles, y si, no es un secreto para nadie, todos los miembros de la manada lo saben y están al tanto de lo que tiene con Derek.

 

Flashback:

 

\- ¿qué mierda le has hecho a Stiles? – Scott estaba convertido en lobo con la la mirada fiera puesta en Derek, mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre de Isac y Boyd.

Ese día tenían una reunión para discutir que qué harían con Jackson ahora que había dejado de ser el kanima para convertirse en hombre lobo y que no se queria unir a la manada de Derek. Estaban todos en medio del bosque; Lydia, Isac, Boyd, Erika, Scott, incluso Deaton y por supuesto también Derek, el único que no estaba era Stiles; Scott le convenció que era mejor que se quedara en casa. lo miraba con tristeza y enojo al mismo tiempo. Scott llego al bosque con una clara intención de asesinar a Derek con sus propias manos.

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando – dijo Derek cruzándose de brazos, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

 

\- ¡Que!. No me enfurezcas más de lo que ya estoy pedazo de mierda – nunca ha escuchado a Scott hablarle así a nadie y eso le da una idea de que tan enfadado está - juro que sera lo último que hagas 

 

\- No me digas, adelante te estoy esperando – Derek sabía que no era buena idea provocar a Scott pero su orgullo le podía.

 

\- ¡No me provoques imbécil! ¡RESPONDEME! – su grito se escuchó por todo Beacon hills.

 

\- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Stiles no es asunto tuyo – dijo con la mandíbula tan apretada que seguramente si fuera un simple humano se hubiera quebrado todos los dientes.

 

\- Cuando encuentro a mi mejor amigo oliendo a sexo con ni nada más ni nada menos que con Derek Hale es absolutamente mi asunto, y más si Stiles parece no recordarlo. ¡que mierda esperas que piense! – dijo, finalmente logrando soltarse del agarre de Isac y Boyd y caminando hasta quedar frente a Derek casi rosando sus narices, respirando fuertemente con las manos empuñadas tratando de contener las ganas de rasgarle la garganta con sus garras.

 

A Derek no le pasó desapercibido eso y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Deaton que hasta el momento no había dicho una palabra le interrumpió.

 

Soltando un largo suspiro – Scott, cálmate mira quizás ahora no lo entiendes pero pronto lo harás si me dejas explicarte lo que pasa con Stiles – dijo mirando la espalda de Scott.

 

Scott cerró los ojos un momento y respiro hondo:

 

\- Está bien, le escucho – dijo dándose la vuelta enfrentándose a Deaton algo más calmado pero con ninguna intención de bajar la guardia, lo dejo claro dejando ver que su parte lobo seguía en la superficie mostrándose, imponiéndose. El resto de la manada se limitó en ver y escuchar en silencio.

 

\- Stiles es sonámbulo – al ver que Scott abría la boca para hablar lo cayo con un movimiento de cabeza – está claro que no ha sido consciente de lo que ha estado haciendo, pero stiles no es el único que ha pasado por esto en el mundo sobrenatural, se han dado otros casos similares.

 

\- ¿Me está ablando de sonambulismo? – dijo con cara de incredulidad absoluta – de que… de que me está hablando, ¿me cree un estúpido?

 

\- No Scott, escúchame – dijo alzando un poco los brazos – el sonambulismo es cuando una persona actúa en forma inconsciente y al mismo tiempo está dormido, pueden hacer cualquier cosa y al día siguiente al “despertar” no recuerdan nada de lo que han hecho estando ese estado.

 

\- Le vuelvo a repetir ¿me cree un estúpido?, se perfectamente bien lo que la palabra sonámbulo significa, ¿no cree que yo me habría dado cuenta si Stiles es sonámbulo? lo conozco de toda mi maldita vida, hemos compartido muchos momentos y más de una vez me he quedado a dormir en su casa y viceversa y nunca lo he visto caminar sin sus cinco sentidos puestos – Scott quedo unos segundos en silencio – yo no soy un experto en el tema, pero no cree que tener sexo estando sonámbulo es como mucho extremo y más si nunca antes lo había sido.

 

\- Si lo sé, estoy al tanto de eso, Scott esto es mucho más complicado, estoy consciente que esto no cabe en la categoría “normal” entra más bien en lo sobrenatural – se detuvo por un momento, pero viendo la cara de confusión de Scott prosiguió rápidamente – Stiles es la pareja destinada de Derek, sé que suena a película de Disney pero es sí, aunque te cueste creerlo, ellos están destinados, incluso desde antes de nacer.

 

\- Pero como es eso posible, he escuchado que es solo un mito…quiero decir lo de “parejas destinadas”…y se supone ambos deben ser lobos… esto… no lo entiendo – Scott estaba cada vez más confundido, tan confundido que su parte lobo se escondió para dar paso a su parte humana.

 

\- Es un mito para los que fueron convertidos, no así para los que nacieron licántropos, y si, es posible si los ancestros de Stiles fueron hombres lobo hace cientos de años atrás, y que aun quede rastros de esa estirpe en la sangre de Stiles. Y aunque ese poder sea casi insignificante. Está ahí, en su sangre.

 

\- ¿Eso es posible? Digo ¿cómo se puede perder una familia de hombres lobo? – Scott no tenía ni idea que algo así podía pasar – Stiles descendiente de una familia de hombres lobo, no lo puedo creer – murmuro –

 

\- Es posible, me he puesto a investigar un poco a la familia de Stiles, específicamente a sus ancestros de parte de madre y estoy seguro que fueron hombres lobo.

 

\- Ya, ¿pero cómo se perdió su estirpe?

 

\- Sí, no he llegado a esa parte de la investigación aun – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – pero sospecho que hubo un momento en que se dispersaron, quiero decir que dejaron de ser manada, cada miembro hizo una vida humana. Se casaron con humanos, y sus siguientes descendientes fueron naciendo con menos sangre licantropa hasta que finalmente la estirpe desapareció

 

\- Por qué dice que Derek – se volteó a mirar un segundo a Derek que solo escuchaba en silencio – y Stiles son parejas destinadas, incluso desde antes de nacer.

 

\- Bueno eso si te lo puedo responder con seguridad – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – lo he investigado, los ancestros de Derek y Stiles fueron manadas rivales por el territorio. por años sus respectivos emisarios intentaron convencerlos que lo mejor era compartir el territorio pero no tuvieron éxito, así que un día cansados de las riñas, se reunieron en secreto para hacer un ritual de enlace para unir a las dos manadas, haciendo que dos futuros descendientes aun no nacidos se unan en matrimonio; así las dos manadas serian una, con lo que no contaban era que en ese tipo de ritual no hay tiempo de caducidad y no vivieron lo suficiente para ver cómo se cumplía su propósito.

 

\- Entiendo, aunque todavía no me ha explicado que tiene que ver el sonambulismo aquí – dijo Scott con un tono cansado.

 

\- Si, lo que pasa es que Stiles debía ser hombre lobo, y no lo es – respiro hondo - en el ritual se especificaba que ambos debían ser lobos para unir a las manadas y como en la familia de Stiles ya no hay hombres lobo, la cosa se complica un poco.

 

\- Sigo sin entender – dijo definitivamente ya cansado de las vueltas de Deaton.

 

\- Se supone que la parte lobo del licántropo detecta a su pareja de por vida, Derek o mejor dicho la parte lobo de Derek detecto a Stiles como su pareja destinada. Stiles por otro lado, cuando finalmente ese insignificante poder de hombre lobo detecto a Derek como su pareja lo hizo de forma inconsciente, porque como ya te dije Stiles no es hombre lobo o al menos no uno completo y la única manera de que Stiles este con Derek de manera consciente es que sea el, el que se enamore genuinamente de Derek, solo el, el humano Stiles, y cuando eso pase podrá recordar todo.

 

Scott se volvió a mirar a Derek – ¿sabías todo esto? – Derek asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

 

\- Deaton me lo conto despues de que le pidiera que investigara la razón de porque Stiles no recordaba lo que había pasado entre nosotros – dijo Derek con la vista fija en ningún lado en particular para no mirar a Scott a los ojos.

 

\- ¡Te has aprovechado de la situación!, ¡te has aprovechado de Stiles! – dijo sintiendo como la rabia volvía a apoderarse de el - ¡porque así no te recuerda!, puedes hacer lo que quieras con el ¿no? Y al siguiente día puedes actuar como si nada.

 

\- Yo no me he aprovechado de Stiles – dijo con la mandíbula apretada.

 

\- A no, entonces explícame que es lo que has estado haciendo con el –dijo acercándose nuevamente a Derek pero esta vez más calmado.

 

\- Lo amo – dijo simplemente

 

\- ¿Esperas que crea eso? pues no se nota.

 

\- Es la verdad, es tu problema si no me quieres creer - suspiro casado ya toda la situación - solo... por favor mantente al margen hasta que... no lo se, de alguna manera Stiles recuerde.

 

\- ¿Crees que lo hará? ¿Realmente lo crees?

 

\- Tengo la esperanza.

 

\- Esta bien, me mantendré al margen, aunque se que probablemente me odie cuando se entere. hazlo feliz Derek por que si no lo haces, te lo juro nadie te podrá salvar de mi.

Fin del flashback.

 

Derek seguía en la misma posición sobre su cama mirando la nada misma encerrado en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho el motor del jeep de Stiles a unos metros de la mansión Hale, “puntual como siempre” pensó con una sonrisa en los labios, todos los días llega a la misma hora.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, dispuesto a salir a su encuentro, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para esperarlo. Estaba un poco preocupado por como dejó su habitación esta mañana, siempre al día siguiente de pasar una noche con Stiles; le limpiaba los restos de semen que pudieran quedar y le recomponía su pijama para que cuando despertara Stiles no entre en shock encontrándose desnudo, pero esta mañana no tuvo más remedio que escaparse por la ventana cuando escucho al sheriff llegar y subir las escaleras. Sabe que no está bien engañar a Stiles así pero; lo ama demasiado y no puede evitar ser egoísta.

 

Lo ve acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente Siles llega hasta quedar frente a Derek, se miran fijamente por unos segundos, solo contemplándose el uno al otro, hasta que Stiles levanta sus manos para tomarlo por sus mejillas y acercarlo para besarlo, en ese momento Derek deja de respirar y se permite llenarse de Stiles, porque no necesita nada más, todo cuanto ha deseado, extrañado o necesitado en el pasado no significa nada comparado con Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> estoy dispuesta a recibir criticas buenas y malas, por favor dejen comentarios, necesito sus opiniones


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste
> 
> PD: no tengo beta, perdón si encuentran algún error ortográfico

Stiles se despertó con el insoportable sonido del despertador. Tapándose los oídos con la almohada lo alcanzo y lo lanzo lo más lejos que pudo con tal de que dejara de taladrarle los oídos “maldito trasto”, se supone que los domingos son para dormir hasta que el cuerpo te lo pida, pero no, a Derek se le ocurre que el primer entrenamiento de la manada en meces será hoy; día domingo a las siete de la mañana, “esto no puede ser más genial”.

Con pesar se levantó de la cama, intentó caminar pero no pudo, no podía moverse; todo le dolía horrores, “otra vez no” pensó, porque no es la primera vez que le pasa, hay días que se levanta todo adolorido, y no tiene ni la puta idea de porque, es como si hubiera pasado toda la noche follando, pero eso no es imposible o ¿sí?, ya resignándose a que todo en su vida es raro empezando por el mismo, con un esfuerzo sobre humano se dirige al baño, y con otro esfuerzo sobre humano intenta quitarse la ropa, ya metiéndose bajo la ducha, se da cuenta que tiene varios moretones en el cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte pélvica, “que mierda”, “estoy como una puta cabra”, “esto está empeorando”, “sea lo que sea que tengo, está empeorando”.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla en su cintura. La ducha le había asentado bien (le duele menos el cuerpo), camina hasta su armario y coge la ropa que se pondrá hoy; vaqueros, camiseta blanca y una camisa de cuadros celestes con blanco, baja las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina. Su padre está apoyado en la encimera con una taza de café en las manos, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. 

 

\- Papa, creí que hoy tendrías turno – vio cómo su papá levanta la mirada para fijarla en él,

 

\- Si, así era, pero le pedí a Tara que me cubriera hoy – dijo dando un trago de café.

 

\- ¿Y eso porque?, ¿pasa algo? – dijo Stiles acercándose para servirse también un café.

 

\- ¿Tiene que pasarme algo para querer pasar un día domingo con mi único hijo? – vio como Stiles bajaba la mirada – pero vas a salir, por eso te levantaste a esta hora ¿verdad? –

 

Stiles asintió – pero, ¡puedo cancelar!, podemos hacer… no se cualquier cosa, lo que tú quieras, para mi está bien – en estos momentos es cuando se siente el peor hijo que un padre podría tener, sabe que casi no habla con su padre, desde que Scott recibió la mordida se alejó de el.

 

\- No, no tienes que hacer eso, sal con tus amigos, diviértete.

 

\- ¿estás seguro?, papa no es ningún problema, puedo cancelar, no es como si fuera una cita, de hecho nunca he tenido una cita, y no creo que tenga una, hasta como – hizo como si estuviera pensando la respuesta - en cien años más, a sí que tranquilo, no estas destruyendo mi vida amorosa – sonrió por lo patético que podía llegar a ser.

 

\- No digas eso, pronto encontraras el amor de tu vida, tal vez está más cerca de lo que crees – sonrió con un poco de picardía – y no canceles, salir con amigos es mejor que quedarse acompañando a un viejo – Stiles iba a decir algo pero su papa lo detuvo hablando primero – Stiles eres joven, disfruta la vida mientras puedas, te lo digo yo que no he tenido momentos muy alegres en mi vida, sal, es mejor que quedarte aquí sin hacer nada, te levantaste temprano un día domingo, has que valga la pena.

\- Está bien, pero después no me reproches que casi no estoy en casa –

\- Vete – lo empujo para que salga de la cocina.

\- ¡Te quiero! – le grito cuando ya estaba cerrado la puerta de salida “yo también” escucho la voz de su papa que provenía desde dentro de la casa.

Se subió al jeep y lo puso en marcha rumbo al bosque, específicamente a la mansión Hale, encendió el radio y condujo tarareando cada canción que salía de la emisora.

Al aparcar el jeep se dio cuenta que ya todos habían llegado, eso quiere decir que Derek le dará la bronca por llegar tarde.

 

\- ¡Hey que tal! – le dijo a Derek cuando este se acercó, a lo lejos vio que los demás ya estaban entrenando, Scott lo saludo alzando la mano, el repitió el gesto, los demás lo miraban como con ¿picardía?, incluso Jackson. Últimamente ha estado mucho más despierto; capaz de percibir cosas que antes no podía, es como si supiera lo que los demás miembros de la manada estuvieran pensando, como ahora por ejemplo. Y eso le da miedo porque no tiene idea de lo que le está pasando.

\- Llegas tarde –le dice Derek demasiado cerca para su gusto, incluso se atrevería a decir que lo está olfateándo, pero no. debe estando volviéndose cada día más loco, aunque la idea no le parece para nada desagradable, sacude sutilmente su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos.

\- Buenos días para ti también gracias por preguntar – dijo con un tono sarcástico, típico Stiles.

\- De nada –dijo Derek con una mínima sonrisa que oculto en seguida.

\- Vaya Derek, no puedo creer que aun te cueste tanto expresarte, ¿qué edad tienes?, lo pregunto porque creo que aún hay salvación para ti, si quieres te puedo ayudar a que te sueltes un poco, ¿Qué me dices? –lo último lo dijo con un movimiento de cejas, bastante gracioso.

Derek solo le miro con los labios apretados conteniendo la risa que luchaba por salir, se dio media vuelta antes de que eso suceda y se dirigió hacia los demás para ayudarles a entrenar, sobre todo a Jackson que es el más nuevo.

 

\- Vamos Derek no te contengas, sé que quieres reírte – le grito viendo cómo se alejaba “esto es un desafío personal, ya caerás Derek Hale” pensó.

 

Entro a la mansión observando todo a su alrededor, definitivamente quedo muy bien hecha, no sabe cómo era la casa antes del incendio pero seguramente sería igual que como está ahora, se imaginó a un pequeño Derek corretear por la casa, y eso le hizo sonreír, seguramente Derek reía todo el tiempo, antes que toda su familia muriera en el incendio, pensar en eso hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, se imaginó todo lo que Derek ha sufrido y no pudo evitar que caigan lagrimas por sus mejillas. Estuvo un par de segundos sin moverse del sitio de donde se encontraba, se secó las lágrimas con sus manos y fue a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua.

Cuando se dijo que ya era el momento de salir donde estaban los demás, alguien lo detuvo, al darse la vuelta vio Derek en una posición relajada.

\- ¿Cómo mierda entraste aquí? – “vaya manera de tratar al dueño de casa Stiles, felicidades”- disculpa.

\- Por la puerta – dijo apuntando con un dedo hacia atrás, Stiles en ese momento cayo en cuenta que hay una puerta en la cocina para salir al patio trasero

\- Me creerás si te digo que no me había fijado que existía esa puerta – dijo mirando hacia esta.

\- ¿Porque estabas llorando? –Derek se acercó un poco más a Stiles.

\- ¿Yo? – dijo apuntándose a sí mismo con su dedo índice – estas seguro, no habrá sido el perro.

\- Aquí no hay perro – dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido – te das cuenta que te acabas de comparar con un perro verdad.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta… espera ¿has intentado ser gracioso?, wow lo estoy consiguiendo verdad.

\- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? – Derek se acercó otro poco a Stiles.

\- No lo vas a dejar verdad – Derek negó con la cabeza, Stiles suspiro, bajo la mirada para evitar mirarlo a los ojos – me resulto doloroso ponerme en tu lugar; viviendo aquí donde toda tu familia murió trágicamente, no me preguntes porque pero sentí que pude ser tu por unos segundos – al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos cafés verdosos de Derek, la forma en que lo miraba le sorprendió; lo miraba con amor, lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más preciada que pisa la tierra.

Derek se acercó a Stiles acortando la distancia hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo, y entonces lo abrazo, lo rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente y acerco la nariz a su cuello respirando su aroma.  
Stiles no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentir a Derek pegado a su cuerpo le hacía sentir millones de mariposas en el estómago, pero eso no le asusto, si no al contrario; le gusto y mucho.

\- ¿Derek? – hablo porque ya la curiosidad le podía, y se muere por preguntar - ¿te pasa algo?, digo me parece bien que me abraces, de hecho puedes hacerlo siempre que tú quieras – sentía como se sonrojaba y rio nerviosamente – digo –se tapó su cara con ambas manos para ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba, entonces escucho la risa de Derek, y lo miro a los ojos – ¡te burlas de mí!, ¿me crees patético?, porque no hace falta, me siento patético la mayoría del tiempo gracias.

Antes que Stiles moviera un pie fuera de la cocina Derek lo detuvo besándolo; fue un beso tierno y dulce, al principio Stiles se quedó de piedra sin hacer nada, cuando pudo reaccionar participo del beso que le daba Derek y se dejó llevar. No sabía cómo ni porque pero sentía que no era la primera vez que se besaban y eso lo confundía. 

Cuando se separaron se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y Stiles nuevamente sintió que no era la primera vez que se miraban así.

\- No me burlaba de ti, me reí porque estoy feliz, muy feliz – volvió a reír, y a Stiles le pareció una sonrisa muy bonita, y nuevamente sintió que no era la primera vez que la veía.

\- Yo también estoy feliz, vamos con los demás, deben estar preguntando por nosotros – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios; por alguna razón que no entendía se sentía con el derecho y confianza para hacerlo, lo miro por última vez y salió de la cocina.

Derek permaneció en el mismo sitio intentando creerse lo que acababa de pasar, “será posible”, nunca se planteó antes que Stiles pudiera llegar a enamorarse de él, y no es que pensara eso porque se sintiera menos, sino más bien porque sabía que Stiles siempre ha estado enamorado de Lidya Martin, pero tal vez se equivocaba y lo que acaba de pasar lo corrobora, ahora tiene la certeza que si se lo propone podrá conquistar a Stiles, y si lo consigue, que pasara cuando Stiles recuerde todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, y sepa que lo ha engañado “¿me odiara?”, “eso no lo podría soportar”, “pero si tengo suerte, tal vez llegue a entenderme”, “tengo que correr el riesgo, no puedo seguir viviendo así”, con una decisión clara en la mente se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

 

El entrenamiento siguió su curso normal, Derek gruñéndoles demostrando ser el alpha cuando Jackson y Scott se tomaban la lucha demasiado en serio asiendo saltar sangre por todos lados, mientras que Isac y Erika no se tomaban el entrenamiento para nada en serio, y Boyd, bueno Boyd apenas se notaba era como si viviera encerrado en un mundo paralelo, “y a mí me llaman raro” pensó Stiles.

 

Al llegar a su casa, subió directo a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, paso sus manos por su cabello, “que es lo que pasa con migo”, “tiene que haber una explicación lógica de porque olvido cosas”, “y siempre pasa después de que me quedo dormido” “eso es pero como no lo había pensado antes, pero que imbécil”, se levantó y fue directo hacia su ordenador, lo encendió se conectó a internet y tecleo la palabra “sonambulismo”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aunque tengo mi cabeza llena de ideas, no tengo idea de cuantos capítulos serán, todo depende de sus opiniones las necesito .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui las dejo el cuarto cap ojala les guste

Stiles, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Boyd y Erika están sentados en una de las mesas en los comedores del instituto. Erika y Boyd se encuentran sentados en cada extremo de la mesa, al parecer están peleados, porque siempre están pegados en uno al otro, no tanto como Scott y Allison pero les falta poco, estos dos últimos están sentados en un lado de la mesa, Stiles junto a Isaac en el extremo opuesto. Todos comiendo sin decir nada.

\- Hey, han visto a Lydia, no la veo prácticamente desde que llegamos esta mañana – dijo Allison rompiendo el silencio levantando la vista para mirar a todos.

\- está dándose el lote con Jackson en algún rincón del instituto – dijo Stiles hablando con la boca llena de lo que sea de lo que está comiendo, mirando a Allison – la vi escapándose con Jackson después de nuestra primera clase.

\- Y estas… bien… con eso – Scott dudo si preguntarle o no. Stiles lo noto.

\- Sí, estoy bien, porque no debería estarlo – dijo despreocupadamente.

\- ¿Porque?, has estado enamorado de ella desde los seis – dijo Scott abriendo un poco los ojos.

\- nunca estuve enamorado de ella, solo quise aferrarme a algo después de la muerte de mi madre, y ese algo fue lo primero que vi al entrar a la primaria que resulto ser Lydia.

\- No sé qué decir… ya ni recuerdo cuantas veces te vi llorar porque no eras correspondido –dijo Scott.  
\- Sí, me avergüenzo por eso y lamento haber estropeado tus mejores camisetas con mis lágrimas, de hecho fui bastante masoquista, eso no habla bien de mí en lo absoluto, no sé en qué estaba pensando. A propósito antes que lo olvide – dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema - ya se lo que tengo, escuchen esto; “sonambulismo” – deletreo cada silaba y vio como todos se quedaron quietos mirándole con ojos como platos, incluso Boyd que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

\- Que… has dicho –dijo Erika nerviosamente.

\- Erika se supone que yo soy el humano, que no tiene súper oído, que les pasa, no me miren así estoy bien, el sonambulismo no tiene cura y no se sabe a ciencia cierta que lo causa, pero aparte de eso estoy bien en serio. Ya me he acostumbrado a que todos los males me pasen a mí, no se preocupen – vio que todos estaban en la misma postura, hasta juraría que ni siquiera han respirado – valla chicos ¡me conmueven! –dijo teatralmente – no saben cuánto agradezco que me den espacio para expresarme libremente, pero si no me interrumpen ahora como hacen siempre me voy a quedar sin aire en los pulmones – miro a cada uno… nada – en serio paren.

\- Stiles ¿has averiguado algo más? – pregunto Isaac con miedo a la respuesta.

\- Chicos que les pasa, están raros ¿me están ocultando algo? – dijo Stiles entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No, que va - dijo Allison fingiendo despreocupación - no pasa nada Stiles, solo estamos preocupados por ti, nada más.

\- Ya –dijo no creyéndose nada – les digo que estoy bien, no se preocupen – todos se miraron el uno al otro, después a Stiles y asintieron.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal, sin ningún otro episodio raro como en el almuerzo, la manada se comportó como siempre, a veces sentía sus miradas taladrándole su nuca, pero lo dejo pasar. Ya a la salida se fue a su casa junto a Scott, para jugar con los videojuegos, pidieron pizza y gaseosas a domicilio y se entretuvieron una buena parte de la tarde.

Eran las ocho cuando decidieron ver una peli; la última de Batman, Stiles ya la había visto pero Scott no, asique accedió a verla de nuevo. 

Ya casi a la nueve de la noche Stiles se estaba preocupando; su papa tendría que haber llegado a las siete en punto, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez le había pasado algo, pro hantes que empiece a desesperarse, el teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá y contesto la llamada.

\- ¿papa, eres tú? – pregunto esperanzado.

\- No Stiles soy Tara.

\- ¿tara?, Le paso algo a mi papa.

\- No, nada malo no te preocupes, solo te llamo para decirte que tu padre no llegara a casa hasta pasado mañana.

\- Y eso porque ¿mucho trabajo? – dijo Stiles ya más relajado – que tanto puede pasar en un pueblo pequeño como este – “solo hombres lobo, kanimas, cazadores, abuelos psicópatas, lo que sea Deaton y Lydia o cualquier otra cosa sobrenatural”.

 

-no, solicitaron su ayuda en el pueblo cercano, tienen un caso un poco complicado, y bueno; tu papa es el mejor en lo que hace –dijo Tara y Stiles se alegró que todos estimen y respeten al sheriff – yo lo cubriré mientras esta allá. Stiles te dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer aún, hasta luego, y no busques problemas.

\- ok Tara, hasta luego, aah y yo nunca busco problemas, los problemas me buscan a mí –escucho la risa de Tara al otro lado de la línea y colgó.

Stiles volvió a sentarse en el sofá junto a Scott y continuar viendo la peli.

\- ¿Todo bien? –pregunto Scott, por mera cortesía porque ya había escuchado toda la conversación; no es su culpa que sea un hombre lobo con súper oído.

\- Sé que escuchaste todo Scott. que te parce si te quedas a dormir –dijo con una sonrisa – y nos emborrachamos 

\- Está bien, pero los hombres lobo no podemos emborracharnos –dijo con cara cachorro apaleado.

\- es una mierda, entonces que hacemos, aun no tengo sueño.

\- No sé, podrías contarme, como es que te diste cuenta que no sentías nada por Lydia, que solo fue algo en lo que apoyarte después de la muerte de tu mama como tú mismo dijiste.

\- Me di cuenta cuando – se sonrojo –empecé a sentir algo por alguien más.

 

\- De quien me estás hablando

\- Sé que puede parecerte un poco desconcertante pero es lo que siento – respiro hondo deseando que Scott no le juzgue – es Derek.

\- ¡¿Derek!? – Stiles asintió – ¿Derek Hale? ... El hombre lobo, el alpha.

\- Si Scott cuantos Derek Hale conocemos, por dios eres tan lento – dijo Stiles pasándose una mano por su cara.

\- Eso es fantástico, Derek y tú hacen una bonita pareja – dijo Scott con una sonrisa.

\- Scott, ¿estás bien?, no estás en shock, porque pensé que no te tomarías bien la noticia de que me gusta Derek, el “apha Derek”.

\- Stiles si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

\- Gracias Scott, eres un gran amigo, te quiero hermano.  
\- Yo también –le dijo sonriendo y dándole unos golpecitos en su hombro – ¿y como van las cosas entre ustedes?

\- Me preguntas como si yo tuviera ya una relación con él, te conté que me gusta no que ya tengamos algo.

Scott que do en silencio sin decir nada “mierda he metido la pata”, se obligó a sonreír y disimular.  
\- No, me malinterpretas, lo que quise decir o preguntarte si ha pasado algo entre ustedes –Scott rogo porque Stiles no se dé cuenta de su nerviosismo.

\- Emmm. Si paso algo – dijo totalmente rojo – nos besamos.

\- Stiles, me alegro por ti, por tu cara me doy cuenta que te gusto bastante – dijo conteniendo la risa por la cara que le puso Stiles al mencionar el “te gusto bastante”.

\- Vete a la mierda, no te contare nunca más nada que tenga que ver con mi vida amorosa – escucho la carcajada de Scott – capullo.

\- Ya, no te enojes solo estoy feliz por ti en serio, solo espero que todo salga bien entre…. – Scott se paró en seco y levanto un poco su cabeza mirando hacia arriba.

\- ¡Que pasa!, porque esa cara – Scott parecía haber descubierto algo con sus súper sentidos lobunos.

\- Nada, Stiles me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana en el instituto – dijo levantándose del sofá – chao.

\- Pero quedamos que te ibas a dorm… -no pudo terminar la frase, Scott ya había desaparecido del mapa.

“Que les pasa a todos” - aahhh – grito de la impotencia de no saber ni una mierda de lo que pasa con sus “cuerdos amigos”. Resignado subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir y ver si así descansa un poco de sus propios pensamientos, al llegar esta todo a oscuras, pasa sus manos a siegas por la pared izquierda para encontrar el interruptor, enciende la luz y casi se cae de espalda al ver Derek frente al el mirándole fijamente con esos hermosos ojos cafés verdosos.

\- Que mierda – dijo llevándose su mano derecha hasta la altura de su corazón.

\- Disculpa no pretendía asustarte –dijo con cara de falsa culpabilidad.

\- Si, si tú nunca pretendes asustarme cuando te apareces de la nada, maldito sean todos ustedes “hombre lobo” – dijo estiles caminando hasta llegar a su cama y sentarse en ella – ahora entiendo por qué Scott se fue de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Scott no tiene por qué estar aquí – dijo serio

\- ¿Qué has dicho? Repítemelo porque creo que no escuche bien.

\- Escúchame bien – dijo acercándose hasta sentarse junto a Stiles en la cama – yo soy el único que puede estar cerca de ti –dijo y a continuación lo tomo por las mejillas y lo beso; un beso posesivo y dulce a la vez, Stiles le correspondió al instante, Stiles sintió millones de mariposas revolotear en su estómago llevándolo al cielo. Derek al separarse de sus labios lo miro con sus ojos brillantes

\- Stiles – susuro y pego su frente a la de Stiles – te amo.

Stiles se separó de él y lo miro con sus ojos como platos, no podía salir de su estupor, nunca pensó llegar a escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Derek, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su tono de voz amable y genuino.

\- No sé qué decir, Derek yo…

\- No tienes que decir nada, lo entiendo, sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, no todavía – dijo tomándole por los hombros. Acercándose para besarlo nuevamente, pero este beso fue mucho más suave y lento, hasta que Stiles los separo.

\- Que quieres decir con que “no todavía”.

\- Stiles, sé que te gusto, pero no me amas, y también sé que del gusto al amor solo hay un pequeño trecho y estoy dispuesto a darte un empujoncito para que llegues más rápido – dijo con una sonrisa tan auto suficiente que a Stiles le dieron ganas de borrársela con un golpe, pero como sabía que le dolería más a el que a Derek, solo por eso no lo hizo.

\- Eres un arrogante, ¿lo sabias? , pues sabes que, no te lo daré tan fácil.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – le dijo mirándole la entrepierna, Stiles siguió su mirada y se sorprendió que estaba dolorosamente erecto “¿Qué?, en qué momento paso que no me di cuenta, maldito Derek”, rápidamente cogió una almohada y tapo su erección con ella, Derek soltó una risita y pensó que Stiles es mucho más desinhibido cuando esta sonámbulo, pero este Stiles también le gusta.

\- No te burles de mí, tú tienes la culpa de todo – dijo mirando hacia otro lado debido a la vergüenza.

\- No me burlo – se acostó en la cama de Stiles y extendió los brazos – ven aquí – lo llamo.

Stiles dudo un momento, pero accedió segundos después recostándose a su lado todavía con la almohada en su sito, Derek lo abrazo por la espalda y Stiles se tensó por un momento

\- Tranquilo no te morderé – Stiles soltó una risita por la ironía de sus palabras y se relajó al instante.

Derek respiro de su aroma, y sintió que podía vivir de ese aroma, lo abrazo con más fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

\- Siempre estarás a salvo con migo – susurro en su oído, pero no fue escuchado; Stiles ya dormida profundamente. Derek sonrió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqui el cap 5 ojala les guste.
> 
>  
> 
> perdón si encuentran algún error ortografico

Abre sus ojos y vio a Derek a su lado, de pronto siente una pasión y deseo enorme por ese hombre se sube encima de él, se miraran por unos segundos a los ojos, se inclina hacia el para besarlo apasionadamente con mucha saliva, lengua y una que otra mordida en sus labios, no sabe exactamente por qué está haciendo esto, sabe que es solo un sueño, que al despertar no recordara nada, pero simplemente no puede parar; el deseo es más fuerte, le besa el cuello y le da pequeñas mordidas, mientras pasa sus manos bajo su camiseta , restregando sus miembros erectos por encima de la ropa, Derek se deja hacer y gime, ambos gimen, comienza a quitarle su camiseta, Derek coopera incorporándose un poco y levantando los brazos para deshacerse de ella, la tira al suelo y a continuación se quita la suya. Se admiran el uno al otro por unos segundos y la pasión vuelve con más fuerza besándose apasionadamente, con mucha saliva, legua y dientes, pasando sus manos desesperados por el cuerpo ajeno, le besa el cuello nuevamente, le muerde el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- Follame – le susurra.

Derek rápidamente cambia de posiciones quedando el ahora arriba, le besa mientras comienza desabotonar y abrir la cremallera de sus pantalones, se los baja, Stiles le ayuda levantando sus caderas, se los quita rápidamente con ropa interior y todo, de paso también los calcetines, dejándolo completamente desnudo, se relame los labios causa del puro deseo y de querer estar ya dentro de él, rápidamente se deshace el también de sus pantalones, ropa interior, calcetines y zapatos, quedando desnudo y dejando una enorme erección a la vista, se coloca entre sus piernas, se chupa un dedo, lo lleva a su entrada y se lo introduce, Stliles se contrae un poco por el dolor inicial pero rápidamente pasa al placer cuando Derek rosa su próstata. Retira e introduce su dedo un par de veces para después agregar un segundo., los retira cuando ya estima que es suficiente preparación. Le separa bien las piernas se recoloca entre ellas, se masajea un poco su erección con saliva y la dirige a su entrada, se hunde en el de una sola estocada por puro deseo, comienza a moverse rápidamente cada estocada llega directa a la próstata de Stiles.; este gime desesperado, ve como se comienza a masturbar y él retira su mano reemplazándola por la suya masturbándolo al mismo ritmo en el que lo embiste.

\- Derek… m…me corro – dijo con voz jadeante.

\- Yo… también.

Segundos después Stiles se corre en su mano manchándolos a ambos en sus estómagos y Derek se corre al mismo tiempo dentro de él. Sale de dentro del lentamente y se recuesta a su lado abrazándolo, pegando su cabeza a su pecho.

 

Se despierta con el incesante sonido del despertador y siente un cuerpo pegado al suyo en su espalda “no te desesperes, no es nada, solo hay alguien en mi cama, nada importante” se dice “a quien engaño” se da vuelta despacio y ve a Derek entonces cae en cuenta que anoche habían dormido abrazados en la misma posición que están ahora, y eso lo tranquilizo, pero ¡espera un momento! Anoche estaban vestidos, se levanta rápidamente de la cama y corrobora y si, está completamente desnudo.

\- Derek… po…porque…estoy desnudo – dijo tartamudeando por el nerviosismo, vio a Derek que también está desnudo encima de su cama y se puso aún más nervioso – y ¡¿porque estas tu desnudo?!.

\- Escúchame Stiles, anoche… - dijo bajándose de la cama y acercándose.

\- Aléjate de mí – dijo retrocediendo y buscando su ropa interior, al ponérsela miro su estómago después el de Derek – ¿esto es semen? – dijo pasándose un dedo y mostrándoselo.

\- Déjame explicarte – dijo intentando acercarse nuevamente.

\- No – dijo levantando su mano parándolo – no te acerques a mí – se vistió rápidamente con sus pantalones y camiseta que estaban tiradas en el suelo – tu y yo… nosotros… ya ha pasado antes ¿cierto?

\- Si – dijo forzándose a mirarlo a los ojos, no podía ser tan cobarde de no mirarlo a la cara después de lo que ha pasado.

\- No puedo creerlo, como… como…has podido, todo este tiempo… – dijo pasándose sus manos por su cabello. – vete – susurro tapando su cara con sus manos.

\- Por favor deja que te explique cómo pasaron las cosas. – dijo poniéndose su ropa interior.

\- No, ¿cómo pasaron las cosas?, ¿Crees que soy estúpido?, me puedo dar cuenta perfectamente que te has aprovechado de mí… que soy sonámbulo.

\- Eso no es así, te equivocas, Stiles, tu eres…

\- Vete – no le dejo terminar –largo de aquí – le lanzo su ropa – vístete.

\- No, no me iré hasta que me escuches.

\- No tengo nada que escucharte, me has engañado, me has mentido, no te mereces nada de mí, eres un… ni siquiera puedo encontrar una palabra para describir lo que me has hecho… jamás me he sentido más basura que ahora.

\- Sé que he hecho las cosas mal, pero para todo hay una explicación.

\- Vete – al ver que Derek no se movía grito -¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Derek vio en sus ojos odio y dolor, pero había algo más; vergüenza, vergüenza de si mismo, rápidamente se terminó de vestir y antes de salir por la ventana le dijo.

\- Búscame cuando estés preparado para hablar conmigo – se fue.

Stiles se desplomo al suelo llorando, dejando ir todas las lágrimas que había contenido para que Derek no lo viera (no quería mostrarse tan patético delante de él). Cuando ya no le quedaban más lagrimas que derramar se puso de pie y camino al baño se desnudó, se ducho, y el agua se llevó los restos de semen que había en su estómago. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

 

Derek llega a su casa tirando puertas y con una cara que decía “aléjate o te rasgo tu garganta con mis dientes”, de todas maneras Isaac (que no tiene aprecio por su vida) se acercó.

\- ¿Estás bien?, ¿paso algo con Stiles?

\- ISAAC ALEJATE SI NO QUIERES MORIR – le rugió con ojos rojos y colmillos afuera.

Isaac retrocedió, cogió su mochila y salió huyendo de casa, de todas maneras tenía que ir al instituto, que importa si llega una hora antes del comienzo de las clases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nunca había escrito antes una escena subida de tono XD si las cague de alguna manera, pueden decirme con confianza, mejorare la próxima vez


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí les dejo el sexto capi espero les guste
> 
> gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han ayudado mucho a seguir escribiendo, pese a que no me considero una maravilla XD
> 
> perdón si encuentran por ahí faltas de ortografía.

Ya han pasado cinco días desde lo sucedido, Stiles no ha dado señales de querer hablar con él, y eso significa irremediablemente que no le perdonara, eso le aterra porque aún no puede hacerse a la idea de vivir sin él, y no lo hará, no sin antes explicarle todo. Esperará un día más, si Stiles no se acerca, él lo hará por él.  
Escucha que tocan a la puerta.

\- Scott no quiero hablar con nadie ahora, váyanse – dice desde la sala, tendido en el sofá, sin gritar ni moverse si quiera, no lo necesita, para que, están entre hombres lobo.

\- Derek por favor, es sobre Stiles, no ha ido al instituto en cuatro días, y tampoco contesta nuestras llamadas ni quiere recibirnos cuando vamos a su casa, por favor Derek estamos preocupados.

\- Se enteró – dice abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson que aunque no lo reconozca, Stiles le cae bien, Erika e Isaac; que al parecer no estaba en casa, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

\- Como que se enteró - dice Isaac caminando a la sala junto con los demás, que a pesar de lo que se pueda pensar, de que sabe todo, no es sí porque Derek no ha dejado ni que se le acerque estos días.

\- ¿a qué parte te refieres? – dice Scott mirándole directamente.

\- Obviamente a la parte de estar acostándose con Derek sin enterarse de nada – dice Lydia (como siempre tan directa) a Scott.

\- Pero ¿cómo se enteró? – dice Scott.

\- Hay Scott, tú como siempre tan lento – dice Erika con un bufido – por supuesto, se encontró a Derek en su cama, no pudo haber sido de otra manera – dirigiendo su mirada a Derek – ¿ no fue es así? – le pregunta.

\- Si , fue así – dice Derek con un suspiro resignado,

\- Pero como lo permitiste, creí que lo tenías bajo control, no sé cómo y no quiero saberlo pero…

\- Tarde o temprano se iba enterar Scott – le interrumpe Allison – ya había comenzado a investigar cosas sobre el sonambulismo, Stiles es inteligente y muy perspicaz – Scott asiente, sabe que ella tiene razón - le contaste todo, digo a la parte de que es tu pareja de por vida y lo demás – dice a Derek.

\- No me dejo explicarle, no me quiere ver – dice con pesar.

\- Bueno ya que dicen que Stiles es taaaaannnn inteligente y taaaannnn perspicaz, tarde o temprano lo averiguara solo ¿no? – dice Jackson con un tono de ironía y burla, Scott le dirigió una mirada de odio absoluto.

\- Jackson deja de ser tan idiota o te dejare por el primer idiota que vea en la calle.

\- Como si alguien allá afuera sea mejor que yo – dice con el tono más arrogante de su repertorio.

\- Jackson estoy dudando seriamente porque estoy contigo – dice con un tono que intenta ser serio, pero falla en el camino, porque esa actitud de Jackson es lo que más le gusta de él, tiene que admitirlo.

\- Ya por favor no nos desviemos del tema – dice Erika – ustedes dos arreglen sus problemas en privado, preferiblemente con una cama al lado.

\- ¡Erika! , que paso con lo de “no nos desviemos del tema” – dice Allison seria.

\- ¡Ya basta todos! – dice Derek alzando la voz – váyanse de aquí, necesito estar solo – se dirige a la puerta y la abre – por favor – alza las cejas al ver que no se mueven. 

\- Chicos será mejor que nos vallamos – dice Isaac – vuelvo más tarde Derek – dice al salir de la casa.

Todos asienten y siguen a Isaac a la salida excepto Scott que se queda de pie mirando a Derek.

\- Será mejor que hables con Stiles lo antes posible, no quiero verlo sufrir por tu causa, y tampoco quiero volver a intentar matarte así que ¡has algo ya! –dijo Scott con un tono calmado pero autoritario, como si estuviera hablando con un igual y no con un alpha que podría destrozarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. dicho esto se fue, serrando la puerta tras él.

\- O -

 

\- Siles, no puedes seguir así – dijo el sheriff desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Cuando llego a casa después de haber estado en el pueblo cercano por dos días, lo encontró acostado en su cama con los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando esos dos días que no estuvo en casa, él se acercó y le pregunto que qué le pasa pero Stiles no dijo una palabra, solo se aferró a él y comenzó a llorar y así han seguido los últimos días - por favor sal ya de la cama, faltaste prácticamente toda la semana al instituto, hoy no te digo que vallas porque es sábado, pero el lunes tendrás que ir si o si, no puedo seguir justificándote en el instituto ¿¡me oyes!?.

\- Si – dijo Stiles con apenas voz, mirándolo desde la cama.

\- Hijo que pasa – el sheriff se sentó en la cama, para estar más cerca de su hijo.

\- Ya te dije que nada – dice Stiles incorporándose y sentándose en el respaldo de su cama.

\- ¿estas desnudo?, apestas hijo – dijo el sheriff agitando su mano como para limpiar el aire – esto es un desastre – dijo mirando la habitación 

\- No estoy desnudo, traigo ropa interior y no me he bañado desde hace cuatro días – dijo avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Por Dios Stiles – dijo con una mueca de desagrado - no puedes seguir así, mira no sé lo que te pasa y si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte.

\- No puedo papa, de verdad… estoy… no puedo – dijo Stiles impotente por que no puede contarle, simplemente no puede.

\- Está bien hijo, no te presionare para que me lo cuentes – dijo el sheriff resignado, sabe que su hijo puede ser muy terco cuando quiere – pero déjame decirte que yo también fui adolecente – vio una sonrisa de Stiles – hace mucho tiempo, sí. Trato de decirte que, se lo que es sentirse perdido, que cuando te miras al espejo no sabes quién eres, y buscas de miles maneras tu identidad para decirle al mundo; “hey, este soy yo”, y quiero que entiendas que es solo una fase. Que cuando seas viejo, así como yo, te darás cuenta que fuiste un tonto, que en vez de estar aquí lamentándote acostado en tu cama por cuatro días, pudiste haber estado solucionándolo allá afuera.

\- Esto no tiene solución papá.

\- Te equivocas, todo tiene solución en esta vida hijo – vio que Stiles se recostaba en su cama de nuevo - O no, no vas a seguir acostado – dijo el sheriff poniéndose de pie – te levantas, te duchas, porque francamente Stiles, apestas, ordenas este desastre y bajas a comer algo – antes de salir de su habitación se vuelve - es una orden, si no la cumples te encerrare en el calabozo – vio que Stiles iba reclamar – y no me importa que seas mi hijo, ¿¡ te quedo claro!? – lo vio asentir – bien – y sale de la habitación.

 

Stiles lo ve salir de su habitación, se sienta sobre su cama, y se queda ahí pensando; quiere creer que su papa tiene razón, que es solo un problema de identidad, o tal vez en parte si la tiene, que intenta encontrar cuál es su identidad dentro de la manada, pero sabe que es solo un humano dentro de una manada de hombres lobo, y lo que ha pasado lo corrobora, todos pasaron encima de él, lo pisotearon, se siente humillado, traicionado, se siente la basura que desecharon, porque es más que obvio que todos lo sabían, “son hombres lobo, por dios” es imposible ocultar algo así entre hombres lobo “si hasta te pueden ver el alma con sus sentidos súper desarrollados”, Stiles no lo podía creer, pero lo que más le duele es que Scott; su mejor amigo Scott le haya traicionado así, el que le decía que serían hermanos para siempre, con el que se prometió que confiarían la vida el uno al otro y que prefirió darle su lealtad a Derek y no a él. Pero no puede adiarlo por más que lo intenta, simplemente no puede, como tampoco puede odiar a Derek, es que en su pecho no cabe otro sentimiento que no sea dolor.  
Con pesar se va a duchar.

Le toma casi tres horas ordenar y limpiar toda su habitación, al parecer no limpiaba hace años, dejo la ventana abierta para ventilar y bajo a comer con su papa, pasaron toda la tarde juntos poniéndose al día en su relación padre e hijo, (el sheriff pidió el día libre para estar con él) se sentaron en el sofá para ver la televisión, nada en particular, solo fue una excusa para fingir que todo estaba bien. Cuando se sintió cansado le dio al sheriff las buenas noches y un “estoy mejor papa, no te preocupes”. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró a Derek sentado sobre su cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno ya estamos llegando al final de la historia, creo que no puedo darle mas a este fic, bueno en realidad se me acabaron las ideas XD, pienso escribir un capi mas que sera el final.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Que haces aquí – dijo cortante.

\- No me has ido a ver, te dije que lo hicieras – dijo serio.

\- Ya, y yo te dije que no quiero escucharte – dijo caminando hacia la ventana – ahora por favor vete por donde viniste – dice mirando la ventana.

\- No, no me iré, me tendrás que escuchar te guste o no – dice caminando hasta quedar frente a Stiles.

Stiles lo observa por unos segundos, no tiene buena cara, tiene ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en toda su vida, se nota que lo ha pasado mal estos últimos días podría hasta jurar que está peor que el, tal vez Derek nunca jugo con él y de verdad siente algo por él, y si lo que tiene que decir es algo importante “y si lo malinterprete todo”, “no lo deje hablar en ningún momento”.

 

\- Y si lo que me digas no tiene sentido para mí.

\- Entonces no te buscare más, y podrás hacer con tu vida lo que quieras – dice mirándole a los ojos, demostrando así que cumplirá su palabra, Stiles vio dolor en sus ojos al decir esas palabras.

\- Entonces habla y terminemos con esto- Derek asintió y comenzó a hablar.

 

Stiles solo lo escucho sin interrumpirle, se sorprendió al saber que es la pareja destinada de Derek y más aún al saber que sus ancestros (específicamente de parte de madre) fueron hombres lobo “increíble” pensó, y que su sonambulismo se debía a eso; digamos que fue un reemplazo del lobo que no tiene.

\- He escuchado todo y me cuesta créelo… aunque si lo pienso bien, creo que tiene sentido – dice tironeándose su pelo de forma nerviosa.

\- Si no me crees, puedes hablar con Deaton; él te dirá lo mismo que yo te he dicho.

\- Lo sé, Derek… te creo. te miro… no sé porque pero siento aquí – llevo su mano a la altura del corazón – que dices la verdad.

Derek se relajó visiblemente al escuchar las palabras de Stiles y se atrevió a acercarse un poco a él. Stiles no intento alejarse.

\- Te daré el tiempo que necesites para procesar todo – quedo unos segundos en silencio pensando – no culpes a la manada, si no te dijeron nada fue simplemente porque no querían inmiscuirse en algo que solo nos incumbía a nosotros dos.

\- Sé que tus betas te deben lealtad. Por parte de Allison y Lydia entiendo que no querían inmiscuirse en este asunto, pero de Scott no lo entenderé nunca, que no me haya dicho nada y siendo que es mi mejor amigo.

\- Sé que piensas que no te dijo nada porque me es leal a mí, pero créeme, no lo hizo por eso.

 

\- Entonces porque según tu no dijo nada – dijo cruzando sus brazos.

\- Porque te amo, porque sabe que yo jamás te haría daño – lo miro fijamente para que no quede duda que dice la verdad.

\- Me amas – se rio con incredulidad – por eso me mentiste todo este tiempo – se acercó un poco a él enfrentándolo – Derek te has acostado conmigo y yo ni me he enterado de nada. creo en lo que me has contado, que soy tu pareja de por vida y eso, pero eso no justifica lo que me hiciste.

\- No intentare justificarme porque sé que actué mal – camino unos pasos más hasta quedar a centímetros de el – Stiles te amo tanto, simplemente no puedo estar lejos de ti – lo dijo en un tono tan íntimo que a Stiles casi se le corta la respiración.

\- Necesito pensar… necesito estar solo por favor – se alejó y camino hasta llegar a su cama y sentarse en ella.

\- Claro, te dejare solo, te esperare el tiempo que necesites – y a continuación salió por la ventana dejando solo a Stiles con sus pensamientos.

 

\- O -

 

Stiles aparco el jeep frente al instituto y se baja, coge su mochila de la parte de atrás, se dispuso a caminar a la entrada, pero antes de llegar Scott lo detuvo.

\- Stiles necesitamos hablar – dijo Scott parándose delante de Stiles.

\- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, y te perdono, pero todavía me duele que no me lo hubieras dicho – dijo girándose para entrar, pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque Scott lo tomo del brazo.

\- Por favor Stiles entiéndeme, no quería entrometerme, tu eres la pareja de Derek. Es el destino, tarde o temprano estarás con él.

\- ¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme? – dijo sin girarse a mirarlo – eres mi mejor amigo, tu entiéndeme a mí, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si yo te ocultara algo parecido? – se giró y lo vio a los ojos con rencor.

\- Tienes razón, y lo siento de verdad que si, por favor que puedo hacer para que volvamos hacer como antes – lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

\- Es una lástima que no seas más inteligente que yo, por lo menos así te castigaría haciendo mi tarea de química por el resto del año que nos queda de instituto – dice Stiles con una gran sonrisa, no puede estar mucho tiempo enojado con Scott, es el resultado de toda una vida de amistad incondicional – tendré que pensar en otra cosa. Vamos, nos toca química y no quiero que el sr Harris nos castigue por llegar tarde a su clase.

 

Stiles llego a su casa ya cansado de toda las suplicas de sus amigos para que perdonara a Derek, ni si quiera le dejaron hablar “increíble” pensó, tanto que no pudo decir que sí; que lo había perdonado, es Derek; el increíble Derek, el que le roba su respiración, su alma, su corazón, hasta sus sueños y literalmente.

Se acostó encima del colchón de su cama, para parar de pensar y dormir un poco. Se durmió al instante y comenzó a ver imágenes de él y Derek; su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos que lo miraban con amor, su respiración, sus caricias, la manera en cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él, como su cuerpo vibraba con su sola presencia, el tacto de su propia piel desnuda con la de Derek, los jadeos. Entonces de despertó consternado por lo que había visto. No; no lo vio, lo vivió, todo eso lo ha vivido con Derek, estando sonámbulo, increíblemente lo ha recordado todo “pero cómo”, se sentó en la cama, se pasó una mano por su cabello “estoy sudando, necesito una ducha ya”, se puso de pie y se fue directo a la ducha.

 

\- O -

 

Suspiro profundamente y levanto su mano para tocar la puerta, pero antes que eso acurra ya esta se había abierto para él.

\- Pasa – le dijo Derek. Stiles había llegado a su casa para hablar con él, creyó que antes estaba nervioso pero ahora que ve a Derek se da cuenta que no era nada comparado a como se siente en este momento. Esta sudando como loco.

Pasan a la sala, Derek se sienta en el sofá y espera que Stiles se siente en el de enfrente y comience a hablar, pero al ver que este no lo hace dice:

\- Isaac no está asique puedes hablar tranquilo – Derek entrelaza sus manos encima de sus piernas.

\- No, no es por eso… yo… - se sienta en el sillón que esta frente a Derek – dios, que difícil es esto – desvía la mirada hacia otro lado para no mirarlo.

\- Tranquilo, nunca te he notado tan nervioso con mi presencia – no pudo evitar reírse, ve que Stiles está rojo como un tomate – ¿te sientes avergonzado? hey mírame.

\- No puedo… yo… si te miro me moriré aquí mismo – se tapó su cara con sus manos. A Derek le parece esta situación de lo más divertida, que no puede evitar reírse, nunca había visto a Stiles comportarse así antes.

\- Por favor no te burles, esto es serio.

\- Está bien pero dime que pasa, ¿por qué no puedes mirarme? – dijo ya más serio.

\- Porque cada vez que te veo me muero de vergüenza, y más estando aquí en esta sala donde tú y yo tantas veces tuvimos… me avergüenza hasta decirlo en voz alta – dice todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- Tuvimos que…

\- Ya sabes Derek, por favor no me hagas decirlo, aun me avergüenza la manera tan segura y desinhibida como me he comportado contigo en esas… situaciones… no sé, nunca creí que podía llegar a ser así.

\- Dímelo, tuvimos que… - lo toma por la barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mire a la cara.

\- Donde tuvimos… sexo – intenta apartar la vista pero no puede, esos ojos lo tienen hipnotizados “maldito Derek Hale”.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes eso?

\- Que ¿cómo lo sé? Derek creí que Scott era lento pero ahora… - se detuvo al ver las cejas alzadas de Derek – lo recordé vale ¿contento?

\- Si, ya lo sabía, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

Antes que Stiles comenzara a hablar de nuevo, Derek lo besa, y él le corresponde: un beso dado con ternura y dulzura al principio para después transformarse en uno lleno de pasión y deseo. Segundos después ya estaban completamente desnudos, entregándose el uno al otro, disfrutando lo que el cuerpo ajeno podía entregar; Stiles se entrega por primera vez estando consciente y Derek por su parte sin remordimientos, sin sentirse culpable por lo que está haciendo. Y ambos por primera vez pueden decir que esto es real.

 

\- Te amo – dice Stiles recostado sobre el pecho de Derek.

\- Lo sé – sonríe – yo también te amo.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, me ayudaron un montón no saben cuanto. al principio no le tenia para nada de fe a este fic y sinceramente creí que nadie lo iba a leer XD, y realmente me alegra que les haya gustado, gracias a todos. besos y hasta la próxima.

**Author's Note:**

> estoy dispuesta a recibir criticas buenas y malas. por favor dejen comentarios


End file.
